Multi-function peripheral imaging devices are common in today's computing environments. For example, some printing devices (such as laser printers or ink jet printers) are now integrated with copying, scanning and/or faxing capabilities. However, because of the difficulty of integrating flat-bed scanning capabilities with a printer, many of these devices only allow sheet fed scanning. Thus, the ability to scan books, photographs, and other non-sheet media is limited.
To enable full scan capabilities, some printer/copier devices mount the scanner over the printer with a mounting stand. However, this significantly increases the overall height of the product because the stand has to completely clear the printer for non-disruptive access to the output paper and toner cartridge (in the case of a laser printer). Additionally, a scanner mounted above the printer is more impact and shock prone, thus requiring significant support structure and strength to minimize and absorb impact and to maintain acceptable scan/print quality. Moreover, a scanner located on a stand above a printer just does not create an aesthetically integrated look, but rather suggests that the scanner is an after thought part of the product.
U.S. Pat. 5,166,812 (issued to Dow et al.) describes a fax machine having a document feeder and control panel mounted inside a retractable drawer. The fax machine may be a module having a flat upper surface adapted to support a printer thereon. However, the Dow et al. device is more modular oriented than integrated and, as such, lacks some user interface features that are beneficial to integrated devices. For example, the control panel is not accessible for device operation unless the drawer/scanner is pulled open. Additionally, the control panel only operates the fax machine and would not operate a printer if one were supported on top. Similarly, a sheet cannot be fed to the scanner unless the drawer/scanner is pulled open. Moreover, since no scan bed is provided, book scanning requires the inconvenient use of a separate hand-held device.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved integrated printer and scanner device.